Confrontation
by AdmiralCherokeeRose
Summary: Season 4 "companion pieces". Hungry for more Caryl scenes, I feel like the hype got me too excited. I may do one an episode, a nice reviewer encouraged me to keep these coming. Daryl/Carol.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something I wanted to write since I'm feeling a bit unsatisfied with the Caryl moments in the first episode in season 4. I hope you enjoy. **

**The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

Daryl's head hung low as he began the walk back to his cell. It had been a difficult thing for him, confronting Beth. Yet he felt that it was his duty to do it. He had so many more duties now but he accepted them all- that's just the type of person he is.

"Daryl."

He heard his name float out of her cell. He stopped, his shoes scraping on the concrete. With a short grunt, he looked up and saw her sitting in her bunk, reading a book by candlelight. With a flick of her head, she beckoned that he joined her. The metal bed squeaked when he sat down, but it felt good to sit.

"I heard all of that."

Of course she did.

"It was kind of you. We all-I'm worried about her too."

His mouth twitched, and it was hard to speak, but he managed. "We're family. 'An I just..." He scratched an itch on his exposed knee, long since ripped out of the pants. "I was teasin' em earlier. Shoulda kept my mouth shut." It looked like he mentally struggled with something for a moment, but he shoved it away.

"Teased them about what?"

Daryl was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it. "Kissin' all over each other." After this, Carol smiled and Daryl tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I meant what I said earlier...in a couple of ways." Her lips curled upward into that shy smile of hers.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her as an invitation to explain.

"Well...you'll have to learn to accept the love that's around you...and accept the love you're given." She had long since put her book aside, and now she wrung her hands. "People are coping. People are starting over...falling in love." She looked up at him now, her big eyes shining in the dim light.

"After today...not sure it's worth it."

She had to avoid looking positively stung. "I think it is. People love and admire you, Daryl. I do."

He debated playfully shoving her for the second time that day, but it didn't seem right. He avoided making eye contact.

"Do you understand that, Daryl? I love you." She reached out and placed her hand on his. "You and I have come so far. I've come too far to be afraid to say it."

Daryl swallowed, completely unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Do you think I'm not worth it?"

He shook his head quickly, his stringy bangs flopping over themselves. "Nah, Carol." Something should have come after, but the words weren't there.

Carol's lips set in a thin line as she removed her hand from his and picked up her book. "Well, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll stop bothering you about it. But if it's fear of loss that's keeping you from loving someone, Daryl, you're making a mistake."

It seemed as though she'd dismissed him. He could just get up and leave if he wanted to, there was no conversation he was obligated to finish, nothing keeping him there. He wanted to prove it to her, though. He wanted to prove he cared- he just didn't know how. He was no good at the things that came naturally to everyone else. Nevertheless, he decided to try.

She felt him shift toward her tentatively, his hand landed flat and soft across the top of her back. He moved in closer quick, his lips pressing ever so briefly to the side of her forehead. Then, he was up and off the bed and on his way out of the cell. She smiled. "Night, pookie."


	2. Dwell

**I decided to do one of these per episode, at least where applicable. Hope you enjoy! This one is mostly just Daryl thinking to himself, since there really isn't a good scene for me to stick them together. It's short, so I'm sorry! Maybe next week it'll be longer. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead, nor its characters. **

* * *

There are plenty of things to worry about these days but usually the threats are in plain sight. Daryl's shovel dug into the solid ground and his back ached as he lifted it out of the grave. He could shoot, stab, or step on just about any walker, but the flu? That was unknown territory, and Daryl Dixon was worried.

He would like to think that he was annoyed with all her fretting over him. Those big doe eyes, always seemingly gathering dew like soft flower petals. He couldn't bear to see her cry again. It made him uncomfortable, and he did his best to avoid all that.

Carol had made it very clear how she felt about him last night. He had choked, hadn't told her how much she meant to him. He grimaced under his bandana as he tossed another shovelful of dirt out of the trench. He got the feeling that she knew already, but he really wanted to be able to tell her. He wanted to express himself to make sure she knew she was special. The oppressive Georgia heat made the air thick. He stopped shoveling for a moment to catch his breath, slamming the shovel in the dirt so it stood upright.

Daryl never felt himself shrinking under the pressure of leadership or his role as a protector. He always accepted these duties without hesitation. But being Carol's...something was difficult for him. He couldn't be like Glenn or Tyreese, doting on their women with gentle touches and soothing words. Daryl was harsh, awkward, and sometimes his voice sounded like rocks in a tin can.

He spit in the dirt, wiped sweat from his brow, and picked up his shovel again.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ care for her- he certainly did. He just felt like making that jump was impossible for him. He didn't really like the way everyone carried on, always making out in the watch tower and letting their guard down. The thought of making out with Carol wasn't out of the question, in fact it made him a bit warmer in this thick early summer heat. He just wouldn't do it while everyone was around and gaping at him. Not to mention, Daryl didn't know _how_ to make out with someone. What if he was awful at it? What if she rejected him because he was such a piss-poor lover?

Daryl shook his head, the sweat in his hair flying in all directions.

No, she wouldn't do that. She's too kind for that. Carol was too much for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl saw Rick approach and pushed his thoughts aside. It's time they had a talk, anyway.


	3. Tension

**AN: No Caryl scenes this episode so I made my own...it might get a little angsty, but since it was an intense episode I hope it fits. It's also short again, sorry! Working under tight perimeters to keep it canon. Thank you all for your comments and follows, I really appreciate it! Feel free to let me know what you think of my writing, good or bad. I love reading all your comments. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

The meeting had just adjourned, and Daryl had stalked out of the library, crossbow over his shoulder. This was their only option, and he had just volunteered. Michonne would be accompanying him, as usual. He played out the scenario in his head quickly. Herschel would draw the map, they would drive out with hopefully minimal incidents, and get what they need inside. There'd likely be some fighting to do, but nothing out of the ordinary. Plain and simple, in and out.

A gentle and familiar hand touched his elbow.

"Be careful out there." Her voice was weighted, he could tell she had a lot on her mind. Who didn't these days?

He merely grunted in response and turned to see her.

"Don't suppose you need me to come along." Carol offered, looking up into his eyes.

"Nah. Gotta be here. They need ya here." Daryl didn't want her to go, he knew she was better off helping everyone at the prison. It also made him a bit more comfortable to know that others would be watching out for her. He turned to walk down the hallway, hoping there wasn't any goodbyes needed.

She followed, nodding in understanding. Crossing her arms across her chest, she mumbled "I bet...bet you're glad to go on a run with Michonne again, huh?"

He stole a glance over at her, expecting a playful wink or a smile. Her face was still grave, her eyes not meeting his. "Don't know whatcha mean."

"Well, you two always used to go together. Dream team is out and about again."

"Yeah, 'guess." He wasn't really sure what she was getting at. The two of them used to go out in search of the Governor while everyone was getting settled at the prison. They never found him, nor any leads on where he went. After awhile, Daryl stopped going to hunt and do other things. Michonne often left to keep looking. He suspected she preferred when he wasn't tagging along. She had a very personal grudge, but yet again- so did he.

"Well...lots of work to be done." Carol turned down a hallway to an exit before saying anything else.

Daryl was baffled. What had he done? What was on her mind? He shook his head, unsure of what just happened. Typically, Carol would at least wish him a safe trip. He took these thoughts with him out to the black Charger.


	4. Loss

**AN: Sorry this is so late, folks. Getting caught up, which will be difficult given that our favorite lady has been so unceremoniously tossed out on her ass. I plan on doing two more updates for the episodes which include the prison group and skipping the Governor episodes because I don't want to get too far flung from canon. Here's hoping we get Daryl's reaction during the mid-season finale, at least. **

**I hope to capture what Carol is feeling in these next two updates with perhaps a sprinkle of Daryl. Hope you all enjoy, thank you all so much for the follows and reviews. **

* * *

Carol pulled the station wagon away slowly, turning out of the subdivision in the opposite way they came. Rick wouldn't want her following him to any degree, she suspected.

The thought of Rick caused her chest to heave in sorrowful pain, and tears blurred her vision once again. Rick, the man she had become so close to. Her friend, her brother, her leader in some cases- no longer trusted her. His rejection was beyond hurtful, it was a betrayal. Rick was driving her away from the people she cared about most, the people she was trying to save. She looked in her rear view mirror. No sight of him. Did he feel bad? Was he having second thoughts? Regret?

She pulled the wheel to the right, stopping at a run-down strip mall a few miles from the neighborhood. She pulled the car up neatly in a designated parking spot (old habits die hard) in front of a deserted Chinese buffet. The tears flowed freely now, leaving shiny trails on her flushed cheeks. She ran the gamut of emotions, from "How could he, I was doing my best! That bastard!" to "I deserved that, I guess." But settled in between. She wasn't exactly proud of what she had done, but she was proud of herself for doing _something_. Finally, Carol felt that she was pulling her own weight in the group. Her judgement was respected, thus her seat on the council. She had never felt more confident, at least until today.

After awhile, Carol decided that she didn't blame Rick. He was scared, worried for his children. She knew they were most important to him. She still loved Rick. She still cared deeply for him, and everyone back at the prison. That was why she did it, because she loved them. She didn't want to see anyone else suffer.

What would they all think when he came back without her? What would Daryl think? Her stomach flipped as she wiped some tears away. She wasn't worried about Daryl. She'd told him how she felt. She had no regrets. She loved Daryl the most and at least he knew it. She wondered how he would take the news. Would he simply bow his head at Rick in understanding? Would he keep his anger pent up until he had an opportunity to lash out? She would miss him terribly, despite his inability to communicate with words. She didn't just feel safer with Daryl around, she felt comfortable. Thinking of him made her smile ruefully, as if someone had just tried to tell her a joke to cheer her up. Daryl wouldn't want her to cry.

She wiped her face with delicate, slender fingers. Time to start over.


End file.
